Ginny Weasley and the Long Lasting Love
by LilyxDew
Summary: Ginny likes Harry but isn't sure if he likes her back... now when she founds out he does what will he do at the end. Will he brake up with her? Or will he be with her until they die. SUCK AT SUMMARIES SORRY! Really good story all my friends liked it.


Ginny Weasley and the Long Lasting Love

By: Lily Dew

Ginny Weasley was sitting in the common room. When someone came up to her. "What's up!!!" It was Harry Potter who said that. "Bloody hell Harry you scared me!" Ginny said. "Sorry guess I got carried away!"

"Its fine… just don't do it again." "O. K." "Now what did you want." "Will you go down to the la- You know I just noticed you look really pretty." "Thanks but what was it that you were going to tell me!" Oh yeah. Would you go down to the lake with me. "Sure" She smiled really big at Hermione. Who returned it.

They went down to the lake in silence. "Ginny I love someone. Do you want me to tell you who it is?" "Sure." Ginny said with a little glum in her voice. "O. K. The girl that I love is standing about two inches in front of me." "Well, it can't be me because I'm one inch in front of you s- "Then change it to one inch in front – Then god damn it kiss me alrea-

They started to snog so much with each other. That everybody looked at them like they looked like a couple of lunatics. "What are you looking at!" said Ginny. Then everyone went back to what they were doing.

"What was that for?" Said two people behind them. It was Ron and Hermione who said that. "Harry just said… wait did you ask me." " Oh my god I didn't. ekkemmm. Ginny will you be my girlfriend." She screamed so loud everybody looked over again. Ron said "If you look over here one more time I will spin you in the air- Then Hermione said "Ronald you don't say that to a first year. He didn't mean that, did you." " Well, no. Sorry."

"So now that we have that all settled lets have a party." Ron said. "Wait I need to say one thing Ginny will you be my girlfriend again." They all started to laugh. Besides Ginny she didn't think it was funny So, they stopped laughing and all went to the common room.

Parvati and Lavender were walking then Parvati went up to them and grabbed Harry's t-shirts "Can I please stay with you guys. Padma and Lavender are driving me crazy." She said. "Sure." They all said this at that at the same time. "Thank you thank you." She said. "Hey Parvati you coming." "No. Because all you do is act like you're a monkey." "What's wrong." "You really want to know. O.k. I'll tell you what's wrong you go around bossing around the littler kids when they didn't do anything to you." "WHAT!!" said Hermione. "See I even have witnesses. Watch, O.k. tell the truth. Did she do anything mean to you?" All the first years nodded there head. "OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" All of the Gryffindors did that. "See I told you I guess we can't be friends anymore." "Fine!!" "Fine!!!" They went to talk to there new and better friends.

"I can't believe that. She is such a big bi-." "O.k. We don't need that type of language here. There are kids here." Ginny said pointing at Ron. Well its 12:00 and I need to get to bed so I wake up early tomorrow and I will be waking you guys up." She said winking at Parvati, Hermione, Collin and Harry.

It was the next day at 4:30 a.m. and they all met in the common room. At least all four of them went up to the boys dormitory. "RONALD WEASLEY GET UP YOU LAZY PRAT YOU'RE MISSING QUIDDITCH!!!!!!!!!!!." Ginny said Ron sat up immediately "Did I miss it." Ginny looked at him and sat on his bed. "Hi!!!" They all started to laugh besides Ron. "HAHAHAHA!!! Very funny. What time is it any way." "Sorry my watch is broken." Said Harry "Well that's nice Ginny where's you're watch." "Oh yeah it's 4:34, Said Ginny.

Then Ron said "You guys are crazy what kind of people wake up at this time." Then Ginny said "We do." "And if you don't get out of bed or I'll flip you upside down with that spell Harry has or Harry will." "O.K. I'm getting up. While you guys leave or I will get undressed in front of you." "O.K. we are so leaving but you guys want to see his ugly naked body…PLEASE DO. But I'm leaving." Then everyone left. "It's not a pretty sight." Then they all started to laugh. Then Harry and Ginny started snogging and they all just looked away. They broke apart. "Sorry!!!" Then Ron came down. "What were you doing?!" He said looking at them. Then at the same time they said "NOTHING!!!" "I don't believe you." He said suspiciously. "Why wouldn't you believe us." Ginny said with a nerves laugh. They looked at each other. "O.K. I'll believe you this time." They Both sighed with relief.

"Harry, I have an idea. You know how love let you survive last time." Said Ginny. "Yeah wh.. Oh I see where you're going with this. What the HELL are you talking about." "Nothing never mind."

They have been dating for 3 months now.


End file.
